Bad End Night
by Sleepinginreverse
Summary: In the depths of a thick forest, a village girl has become lost. Holding a letter with faded color, she reaches a mansion of the night. Basically a recreation of Bad End Night (Some mature language, not a lot)
1. Chapter 1

**Ayeeeee guys, it's Crappy! I got really bored so I'm starting a new story…**

**Miku's POV**

"Hello?" I called into the dark, dark night. I was lost. Very lost. I didn't know where I was, or if there was even anyone here. The woods I'm lost in seems endless. My red cloak didn't have a thick enough fabric to keep me warm. I was hungry, thirsty, and needed rest.\

I had gotten a letter at my house earlier today, saying that I was invited to a party in the woods. Me, being stupid as shit. decided to go to the 'party'. Didn't really work out well, obviously.

I was very tired. I didn't want to sleep on the ground or in a tree, for fear of animals or storms. I decided to keep on walking, hoping, PRAYING, for something. My long, blue pigtails were frizzy and the wind kept blowing it in my face. I clutched the letter, scared out of my god damn mind.

I shook my head. I can't believe I fell for this… this… TRAP. "Help me!" I screamed. Tears welled in my eyes, my lips were chapped and cracking, and it was getting colder by the minute. I'm just waiting for some animal or person to come and kill me. "Please…" I starting full-out sobbing at this point.

I saw a faint light. Hope sparked inside of me. I had finally found a shelter! My happy mood was killed, however, due to the mass amounts of mosquitos biting me. I heard squeaking behind me. I turned around.

A raccoon. I shrieked, and ran in a random direction. I heard squeaking and tiny footsteps behind me as I ran. Leaves loudly crunched as I stepped on them. Then I fell. Crap. Stupid tree branch. I screamed as I heard the footstep[s getting closer. The footsteps seemed heavier, almost like a human's…

A loud squeal erupted. I stopped wailing to see a flash of light in my eyes. There was a hunter. Finally, coming to kill me. I shrieked out of habit and the hunter did as well. We were a great choir. The hunter then ran off. No more choir, sorry. He must've shot the raccoon.

I slowly got up. Where was ? Great, I was even more lost than I was before! The wind picked up some pace. God, I was so cold. I walked around aimlessly. "Help me! Help, help!" I kept yelling, knowing it was no use. Why couldn't that Hunter either have A) Killed me or B) Helped me? What a jerk.

I plopped on the ground, bringing my knees to my chest and putting my head in it. I started crying again. I was so hungry. I looked up, seeing the faint light again. Yes! Finally! I got up with hope, and started running towards the light. So much adrenaline kicked in I was like the energizer bunny. I still clutched the letter, thank God. It may come to importance, soon enough.

It was a mansion. A huge, old mansion. The lights were on, however. "What the heck…" I mumbled, going up to the front door.

It opened up in front of me. "This is just like the movies…" Then I heard laughing. "… horror movies."

"Is anyone here..?" I called. I knew there was, I just need to ask.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" A man with long purple hair asked me. I jumped. It was a butler. As he walked towards me, the old wooden floorboards creaked. He looked at me with such concern. He lifted up a piece of my hair, examining it. He looked into my eyes and smiled, and backed away from me. I laughed nervously. _What is this..?_

"Ah, welcome!" A small blonde boy said, appearing behind me. I jumped, squealing from fright. The boy smiled and laughed, no, giggled.

"… to this mysterious mansion," A taller blonde girl said, sarcasm piercing through her voice. I squinted my eyes at her. Everyone knows I absolutely HATE sarcasm. She rolled her eyes at me, obviously not caring. Her blonde hair went to her chin, and her long bangs were clipped out of her face. Her blue eyes sparkled, even in the dim light. The younger boy also had blonde hair, but his was spiky, and he was eating a banana. The girl seemed to be dressed up. She had a frilly yellow dress with white and black, and the boy had a yellow nightgown on. Obviously not invited to the occasion.

A greened haired girl stepped in front of the blonde, looking apologetic. She held out a tray of tea. "Don't mind Rin, she hates dressing up. Please, have some tea!" I took some, only to please the maid. The butler guided me to a dining room. People were gathered around it, and they all looked up at me as I entered.

"Welcome, welcome! It must be fate for us to meet like this!" A blue haired man said, smiling cheerfully. Man, these people creep me out…

The blonde boy then spoke up. "If so, party…" he nudged the girl. "Party!" Te girl said in a cheerful tone, trying to please the boy. The maid quickly took him out of the room, and the butler seated me at the head of the table. _What is this…_

The boy and maid came back into the room. The boy now wore a suit. The maid smiled at me and politely apologized for his out-of-place dressing. I smiled back to be polite.

"We must offer a proper welcome!" A pink haired lady cheerfully said, clapping her hands together. She widened her eyes at the blue haired man, nudging him.

"Oh, yes! We do!" He said, and slightly chuckled. The pink haired woman looked mad.

"Hurry, hurry!" The blonde girl, Rin, said, annoyed and looking hungry. The butler and maid started running around.

"Pour some wine!" the butler commanded the maid. She poured wine for everyone in record time. I gaped at how fast she went.

"Let's make some sound~!" The maid said, and the rest of the people started making conversation._ What…_

"How about a toast?" The pink haired woman said, raising her glass of wine. I haven't even finished my tea. The rest raised their glass, ad toasted.

"To our guest," she humbly smiled at me, and everyone repeated, and drank.

"Are you ready?" the boy smiled at me.

"Ready f-for what..?" I asked, my voice shaking. Oh no. this is going to end badly…

"Are you ready?" this time, a short haired brunette asked me.

"W-What is this..?" I asked, dropping my tea. It shattered on the floor, everyone just joyfully smiled at me.

"Then let's begin!" They all cheered.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **

**-Crappy**


	2. Chapter 2

"B-Begin..?" I said, my voice cracking due to fright. What the hell is this?

They kept drinking wine, even the little boy! I stared at then in disbelief.

"What the hell is this?!" I screamed smashing my hand on the table. Everyone looked up at me, smiling sweetly, except Rin. Their smiles seemed creepy... and almost forced.

"Meiko, should you explain?" the blue man group wannabe asked the brunette. Her smile dropped to a scowl.

"She isn't cooperating, Kaito. How can I explain if she isn't even listening?!" Meiko said, and immediately shut up, as if she was ruining something. Her sweet smile once again plastered on her face. I scowled now, they won't tell me what's going on.

"You're the focus, the guest if honor, of our party," blue man group wannabe, probably also known as Kaito, piped up. My eyes widened. So this is the party the letter sent me to.

"I-I want to leave!" I announced, getting out of my seat quickly, only to feel a pair of hands push me down back in my seat.

"Drink some more wine," the maid said, smiling sweetly. These creepy and forced smiles scared the shit out of me.

Teenagers scare the shit out of me...

Now isn't the time, Miku. You need to get out of here! The maid took wine and forced it down my throat, the alcohol burning my throat. Tears welled in my eyes, it hurt!

My vision then went blurry. "What is happening..?" I slurred my words.

I was drunk.

The people smiled at me all sweetly. Meiko clapped her hands.

"Let's sing, dance, make some noise~!" she offered. Everyone agreed, except me. The little boy grabbed my arms and swung me around. I felt dizzy, big time.

I threw up. Not on the boy, but on the floor. It smelled bad, too. But, everyone kept on dancing and singing.

I felt very tired. I needed water. I went into the kitchen as the boy went to dance with Rin.

I searched the kitchen quietly, trying to find a glass to drink out of. No luck. I decided to just use my hands. Right when I turned on the faucet, someone burst through the door. Rin.

"There you are you little bitch! You aren't getting out of the show that fast!" she cursed. Show..?

"I-I'm sorry!" I slurred and sobbed. Rin only scowled, and grabbed my arm with a right grip. She scoffed and dragged me back to the dining room. I was light headed, but I needed to stay awake.

What show..?

Show, show, show, show. What show? This is really confusing...

"More wine?" the maid offered. I declined politely, and she scowled. She took the wine and forced it down my throat again. I'm going to get one hell of a headache in the morning...

XxxX

I felt so tired after around 5 minutes of dancing. The alcohol was really kicking in. My vision blurred, my hearing seemed I be lost, and I slurred and spat when I spoke.

"I-I need sleep..." I managed to croak without much slurring. Everyone smiled sweetly, even Rin.

"Luka, bring her to bed," Kaito commanded, and Luka nodded. She walked towards me, a glint if apology in her eyes. Was it a signal..? No, it couldn't be.

She didn't grip my arm like Rin did, and stood me up. Meiko came to help Luka support me. I was about to pass out cold, and started to close my eyes.

Sleep...

Before I dozed off, I heard Luka whisper in my ear, "Forget everything good and bad. Just have fun to the point of going mad in this happy night~!"

Then there was black.


End file.
